Robo Hobo
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. Robo Hobo (Voiced by Howard Mostrom) is the fifth enforcer and 17th pro to be added to Super Monday Night Combat joining in as large, hat-wearing robot made of junk with vegetation growing on him. Robo Hobo is listed as an easy difficulty pro to play, having a lot of health and a close-range arsenal, with some mobility and a lot of damage. Robo Hobo has 1500 base health and has the same basic attributes (like speed, jump height, grapple damage, etc.) as other Enforcers although he lacks jump jets. __TOC__ Official Biography Pro Career * Only player to sleep in a utility closet in every minor and major league Super Monday Night Combat stadium. * Recieved the highest fine of any combatant in SMNC history for violation of rules regarding etching of hobo symbols into arena walls to warn teammates of pending hazards. * Missed last year playoffs due to being programmed to deliberately spend the winter months in prison. Notable DNA Grandmaster Flash, Cold Crush Brothers, Frankie Smith, Robocop Personal * Instituted the highly controversial "Fingerless Glove Tax" while Hobo King. * Loves to "freestyle" or rap improvisationally. * Is terrible at "freestyling" or rapping improvisionally. Likes Jug wine, "nickel notes", Grain Car Sally, flophouses, roaster crab apples on a stick Dislikes Rail yard inspectors, Jungle buzzards, riding "opossum belly", A&R men Weapons Robo Hobo's weapons are focused on short ranged weaponry which deal plenty of damage. Robo Hobo can harass the enemy team, long or close-range harass with his bots, and take down turrets and bots incredibly quick. He can also kill single or bunched up targets quickly, as his primary weapon can deal a lot of damage on double hits. Sound Wave The Sound Wave is a long ranged projectile firing weapon that has a default magazine of 20 shots and a reload time of 1.5 seconds. The primary fire is a projectile weapon that can deal full damage to enemies far away, but the projectiles move fairly slow and can be dodged. *Primary fire: Fires a projectile blast every second that does 120 damage. The shots almost perfectly in the direction of the crosshair and move at 2000 speed. They'll do do full damage until they come in contact with an obstacle or disappear. These projectiles deal full damage upon hitting a player or bot, and will continue to travel through them. Robo Hobo can hit someone with this twice, as the projectiles explode upon hitting solid terrain dealing full damage in a small AoE. *Secondary fire: Detonates all live projectiles. This can be used to hit enemies twice. Bass Blaster A high rate of fire weapon that functions like a shotgun, doing more damage at closs range but nothing at long ranges. It has a default magazine size of 12, and takes 1.5 seconds to reload. *Primary fire: Robo Hobo fires hit-scan blasts of sound at his enemies, doing up to 60 damage per shot up to a range of 1024 units where it deals 45 damage. This weapon will no longer deal damage beyond 1024 units, as it can not travel that far. *Secondary fire: Robo Hobo grapples an enemy, holding them in place while dealing 200 damage. Enemies can not use skills or attack while being grappled. Skills Robo Hobo has a set of abilities that lets him be mobile, harass, and debuff enemy pros. Using his skills together will let him chase down nearly any enemy, and let him get away from sticky situations. Sound Blast Robo Hobo blasts enemies in front of him with sound, dealing 25 damage and knocking enemies back. If used in the air, it will also send Robo Hobo in the opposite direction allowing him to quickly move vertically or horizontally. If used on bots, it stuns them for 2 seconds. Upgrading Sound Blast slightly increases damage and reduces cooldown. Cooldown (seconds): 20/14/10/7 Ghetto Blaster Robo Hobo throws out a boombox, slowing enemies around it. The Ghetto Blaster can be destroyed by enemies. Upgrading the Ghetto Blaster increases the health and decreases its cooldown. (Skill as upgraded from lvl1 to lvl4) Cooldown (seconds): 40/26/20/15 Health: 1230/1730/2730/5230 Robo Bots Robo Hobo tosses out cassette bots that chase enemies, dealing 15 damage per shot to an enemy and moves at a speed of 750 units. These bots can also move vertically, and count towards bot streaks if destroyed. Cassette bots move in groups of three, increasing as they are leveled up. Upgrading Robo Bots decrease the cooldown and increases the amount of bots he sends out. (Skill as upgraded from lvl1 to lvl4) Cooldown (seconds): 40/26/20/15 Groups of bots: 1/2/3/4 Customization Gallery roboblitz.jpg|Blitz robolos.jpg|Los Muertos Update History See Also Category:Pros Category:Enforcers Category:Robo Hobo